lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Red Partnership
The 'Big Red Partnership '(BRP) is a massive military and trade alliance headed by Planet Big Red, and comprised of millions of planets and empires. It was formed initially as a major ally to the Great Empire, until their interests began to change, leading to secession from TGE, weakening it and making them rival in power/influence. This led to the War of Unification, which is now effectively over by 1505. It is currently led by Empress Yue Gerganda. Overview Big Red, the planet, is large, powerful, and resource-rich, containing the largest ownership of resources from all over the universe. All planets that join or are annexed by its partnership (basically an empire) get to enjoy a share of these resources, and work together as a military alliance. All of these planets and lands are ultimately led by the Emperor of Big Red and the Parliament (a constitutional monarchy). This is what makes it an attractive ally. It has slightly different interests than the Great Empire, being much less democratic and using indirect forceful types imperialism. Military One of the BRP's main focuses is on its military, The Red. As a massive alliance, the BRP requires all members to enforce a draft, to offer a sufficient certain number of soldiers (based on size proportion) to its overall forces. In the case of a war or conflict, the BRP would fare strongly, with its elite lethal force-like tactics being used by the entire army. History Formation The BRP was organized/signed by Kuzon Jr. in 1073 between Earth and Big Red, soon millions of other planets. This made them Earth's first ally. It is historic in that it set the stage for future alliances and put Earth into the universal politisphere. The BRP helped with trade and politics but also was criticized for its fair trade policies. It became part of the Great Empire (TGE) in 1090, therefore the BRP was helped immensely from the Herulean War and Great Universal Revolution, gaining many members. Over the next few centuries, the BRP and TGE began contrasting interests, but the empire brushed many of them off. The BRP was the most powerful member of TGE, and certainly gained from it. Many space superpowers popped up during this period, which Big Red supported/funded (against the rest of the empire). Many more cases of this occurred, and soon, secession became a possibility. In 1480, Yjimo Asamazi formed the Galactic Rebellion on Planet Tazba. He was imprisoned however, as it posed a threat to Big Red and Kastair United (which Big Red funded). President of Earth Hanna Rune began negotiating Asamazi's release and funding the rebellion in 1502, causing conflict between Earth and Big Red. War of Unification The Great Empire was weak by 1500. No longer seeing what BRP could benefit from it, Empress Yue Gerganda signed TGE off the Big Red Partnership in July 1503 (citing clear different interests and trade issues), effectively seceding from TGE and splitting its power in half. This crossed the line, and there were grounds for conflict. To make matters worse, the Emperor of TGE Emaod Zingro resigned in August 1503, replaced with the highly-renowned and qualified Torhnir Otanyu, who immediately began work to ease relations, and was quite successful. However both empires remained on separate terms, despite trade relations and alliances being considered. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Empire Category:Lookout I/II Category:TheGreatKuzon!